Friends - The One With Ross Gellereene
by justonekiss1628
Summary: Short musing about an awkwardly romantic take on Ross' and Rachel's first true encounter, kinda funny :') . Happens when they were 16 & 18, Ross' POV. not very good with summaries aha. Please be kind, only fanfic other than my misc book work.


**so a nice new fanfic, taking a break from my other one as there wasn't really much interest. **

**A funny story from Ross' POV, about an alternative first meeting between him and the love of his life, Rachel Greene which no ones knows about but them. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

'Rossy!' Yelled Monica. Ugh, what a stupid pet name. I hoped she wouldn't carry that on when her friend arrived.

I checked myself in the mirror of my dinosaur room. _Oh, what a cool room. Maybe she'll like it..like, adventure, yeah, that's cool. Huh, maybe she's interested in me too. Or, well will be. _

I flipped my hair from left to right. I hoped Monica wouldn't mind that I'd borrowed her brush, it wasn't like I had ever had a reason to own one.

'Ross! Ross! Rachel's almost here! _RACHEL GREENE IS GONNA BE HERE!_' A fat lump appeared jumping in my doorway.

'GET OUT MON! Im getting ready!' I yelled, applying more gel to my hair. _Cool man, I'm like a neat Danny Zuko! Greased-a-Lightnen' baby!_

She looked me up and down and I paused. What was wrong? I looked in my mirror again, then back to the lump. 'What? What is it Mon?' Her mouth hung open. I tried to arch my head to see if there was something really embarrassing on my clothes. Oh god, what if there was a rip on my seams?

She giggled irritatingly. 'Um, Ross...' She tried not to laugh. 'You can't wear a _tux_ to meet her. She's the coolest girl ever, not the poshest. God, you dumbass. Duh!' She said, pointing to her jeans and casual t-shirt that was too many sizes too small.

'Everything has got to be perfect! Mom's cooking her lasange and I've told her not to give me too much because I don't want Rachel to think I'm fat, because that is so totally not cool, not to mention gross, and guess what? I got Dad to shave his moustache! She is so totally gonna love us!' _Thud, thud, thud_ went the floor as she skipped back to her room, waving her arms about.

I immediately tried to find the coolest thing I had. 'MOM! I'VE GOT NOTHING TO WEAR!' I yelled to Mom downstairs.

'MONICA YOU HAVE LOADS OF THINGS' She yelled back. Ugh.

'MOM IT'S ROSS!' I yelled back, frustrated. Stupid Mom.

I rummaged through my wardrobe and found my yellow african elephant print shirt. _Totally cool. She'll know I'm adventurous then. Kinda mysterious too... _I mused, pirouetting in front of my mirror. What should go with it? Yellow, what would go with yellow?

Oh yeah, my brown corduroys! I grabbed them excitedly. _OH YEAH BABY! Looking good tonight-a! _I winked and pointed at the mirror, then put my hands on my hips and admired myself from every angle.

Wait, what about shoes? The brown loafers. Casual, neat, smart - perfect. What a colour co-ordinated guy I was. No more Wimpy Woss for me tonight! Tonight was going to change everything!

_THUD THUD THUD!_

'What _now _Monica?!' I was getting increasingly frustrated. Wrong -no, I needed to be cool. _Play it cool, dude. Yeah, you're a dude now._

'Wash your hair, bro. Looking greasy.' She raised her caterpillar eyebrows, like thick slugs that had just died on her forehead. She bounced downstairs

At least she was looking out for me. I sighed, but did as she asked. The last thing I wanted to be was dirty. _Huh, yeah, I could be dirty, like a cool biker or something._

I darted straight past her once she had removed herself from blocking the 50 inch doorway. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. Either way I ran straight past her into the bathroom. I stripped and stepped quickly into the freezing shower, scrubbing my hair with my hands to remove most of the gel. _CRAP! I forgot the towel!_

I had no choice, I had to get my towel from my room before Rachel came upstairs!

I shut off the water rapidly and went right across the hall - colliding forcefully with someone on the way._ OUCH_.

_oooooooooooooooh no. Rachel._

I closed my eyes for a second and murmured 'You did not you did not' and covered my modesty with my hands.

'Um, hi' Came the soft, surprised high pitched voice. 'I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, not at... at where I was going, sorry.' She was so sweet. I opened my eyes.

Wow. She really was beautiful. She looked so much older than sixteen - more like my age. I could see why Mon spoke so highly of her. She had a strange shade of brown hair that fell fluidly like water down past her shoulders, so shiny and touchable. She was curvy but beautiful too. Not curvy like my sister, but more toned. Far more beautiful. Her eyes too! _Oh, they were so beautifully captivating_.

'No, no,' I stammered nervously. I wished I went to our house gym more often. Maybe then I wouldn't be so goddam embarrassed! 'I'm really, really sorry, I forgot my towel' Oh how pathetic I sounded! I took her hand instinctively and shook it between two hands. 'I'm Ross, Ross Gellereene. Greene. NO, no, Geller, Geller!. Ross Geller. OH SHIT I'm so sorry!' I immediately released my grip on her soft hands and moved them back to cover my...ahem, area.

_STUPID!_ _FOOL! STUPID STUPID STUPID!_

__'You must be Rachel _Greene._' I said quietly.

She laughed slightly 'Yup, that's me'. Her smile, god that was beautiful, like a wonderful flower opening in spring, unknown to the hand of man. 'You must be Ross _Geller'_

_'_Sure, sure. Ross Geller, I mean why would it be anyone else, not like there is a Ross Greene in the house,' I laughed fakley, 'Ross Greene, come out, come out wherever you are!' I called mockingly in a soprano voice. What a flat joke. _FOOL!_

Rachel blushed slightly and giggled. Cute.

'Anyway, we need - _I _need - to get to my room. For my towel.' I struggled.

Her eyes widened, 'Oh, right, sure, right. I won't say anything, don't worry.' She smiled widley again and scooted off down the large hallway.

I wondered if I was already in love with her.

I certainly knew the answer.

* * *

**AWH. What an awkward encounter! It was cute to write as well.**

**I hope you guys liked it, please let me know what you think, thank you :)**


End file.
